Respiraciones
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: Ron y Hermione comienzan sus vacaciones de verano en Grimmauld Place. Por las noches, Hermione oye la respiracion de alguien y pide a Ron que si puede juntar su cama a la suya... RHr


Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres. Habitación del segundo piso. Mirando por la ventana de la habitación estaba un chico pelirrojo, pecoso y larguirucho de unos quince años.

-Aun no se que pinto yo aqu

Ron se volvió. Vio sentada sobre una de las dos camas individuales a Hermione, rodeada de gruesos libros. Uno de ellos lo tenia apoyado sobre las rodillas flexionadas, a modo de apoyo para un pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo.

-¿Que haces, Hermione?- pregunto Ron

-Los deberes del verano. Hay que repasar todo lo que hemos dado, no vaya a ser que empecemos quinto y se nos olvide todo

Hacia poco menos de una semana que habían acabado su cuarto curso que en Hogwarts y un par de días que Hermione había sido invitada por los Weasley para pasar el verano en Grimmauld Place. Ron echaba de menos su habitación llena de cosas de los Chudley Cannons, en La Madriguera. Desde luego, no se parecía en nada a la aburrida habitación en la que se encontraban el y Hermione.

-Me pregunto por que no habrán invitado a Harry- comento Ron

-No se... Supongo que tendrán sus razones- contesto Hermione sin dejar de escribir

-Ya, bueno ¿Pero que razones? El pobre tiene que soportar a esos muggles...

-Ya sabes como andan las cosas ahora, Ron- dijo Hermione, mojando su pluma en el tintero- Seguramente pensaran que esta mas seguro con ellos. Yo solo espero que se encuentre bien.

-Supongo que si. El se sabe cuidar bien solito

-Aunque la verdad es una pena que no este aquí- dijo Hermione- Con lo contento que se pondría al ver que esta aquí Sirius...

Hubo un rato de silencio, en el que Ron volvió a mirar por la ventana, Hermione a enfrascarse en su redacción y una risita floja y misteriosa se oyó.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- pregunto Ron sorprendido

-¿Que ha sido el que?-dijo Hermione deteniéndose en su escritura- Oye, Ron, en vez de tanto vaguear, mejor te ponías a estudiar un poco...

-¡Ya habrá tiempo!- exclamo Ron- ¡Hace nada estaba estudiando en el colegio! ¡Déjame descansar!

Hermione le fulmino con la mirada y continuo escribiendo. Ron se rindió ante esa mirada amenazadora. Se dirigió con pesadez a donde tenia guardados (o mejor dicho, tirados) sus libros de texto. Cogió el primero que encontró, sin detenerse siquiera a ver cual era y lo lanzo sobre su cama. Se encamino a ella con la misma pesadez de antes. Sintio como Hermione le observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Ron se tumbo en la cama. Iba a abrir el libro...

¡CRACK!

Un estadillo se oyó en la habitación. A Ron se le cayo el libro de las manos del susto. Hermione lanzo un gritito por dos razones: por el susto y porque a causa del susto, había movido bruscamente la pluma, garabateando trazos irregulares y corriendo con la manos la tinta que aun estaba fresca. Los causantes del estadillo fueron los gemelos Fred y George.

-Todavía no estoy acostumbrado a vuestras apariciones- dijo Ron mientras recogía el libro del suelo.

-¡Pues yo ya estoy harta de ellas!- chillo Hermione- ¡Que os cuesta bajar unos pocos peldaños de una escalera!

-Veníamos a mostraros un nuevo invento nuestro- anuncio Fred ignorando las protestas de Hermione. En las manos llevaba unas cuerdas color carne- Las hemos llamado orejas extensibles

-Inventadas para escuchar las reuniones de la Orden de manera prudente- explico George- Y vamos a estrenarlas en la reunión que van a dar dentro de una hora

-¿Alguien se apunta?- pregunto Fred

-¡Si, yo!- salto Ron, soltando el libro con increíble facilidad

-¿Y tu?- pregunto Fred a Hermione

-Yo estoy estudiando- contesto fríamente

-Pues vale ¡Vámonos, a ver si Ginny también quiere venir!- exclamo George. Los tres hermanos Weasley se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Vaya por Dios. Ahora que había conseguido que Ron se pusiese a estudiar...- suspiro Hermione sacando otro pergamino

-Vamos, Hermione. Ven con nosotros- le intento persuadir Ron. Si iba a estar lamentándose sobre eso, mejor tenerla entretenida con otra cosa- ¿No me digas que no tienes curiosidad por saber que están tramando en la Orden?

Hermione estuvo unos segundos en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirando el pergamino en blanco. Al final, aparto el pergamino y se puso en pie.

-Esta bien, me habéis convencido. Vámonos

Ya habían acabado de cenar hace rato. Ron estaba tumbado en su cama y Hermione en la suya. Ambos estaban comentando lo que habían conseguido oír en la reunión de la Orden, que no había sido gran cosa. Un gorjeo les interrumpió.

-Se me había olvidado darle de comer a Pigwidgeon- dijo Ron, levantándose y cogiendo un bote de chucherias para lechuzas. Lanzo unas pocas hacia arriba del armario, el sitio donde se encontraba la pequeña lechuza- Buen provecho, Pig

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde. Tal vez deberíamos irnos a dormir ya- sugirió Hermione

-Pues vale- Ron se metió en su cama. Ya llevaba puesto su pijama, que le quedaba un poco pequeño. Hermione, por su parte, llevaba un camisón. Esta también se metió en su cama.

-Buenas noches. dijo Ron antes de soplar para apagar la vela que estaba encima de su mesita.

La habitación no quedo del todo oscura. La luz plateada de la luna llena que había esa noche iluminaba débilmente todo lo que había en la habitación.

-Esto... Ronald...- llamo Hermione suavemente un rato después de apagar la luz- ¿Estas despierto?

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Ron, extrañado ante la formalidad de Hermione al llamarlo "Ronald"

-Esto... ¿Te importa si junto mi cama a la tuya?- respondió tímidamente Hermione- Es que por la noche paso un poco de miedo...

-¿Lo dices por Kreacher?

-¡No te metas con Kreacher! ¡Pobre elfo domestico!- exclamo Hermione, para volver después a su tono tímido- Lo que pasa es que por la noche oigo como la respiración de alguien que no son as tuyas y tampoco las de Kreacher...

-Será Pigwidgeon. Ya sabes que es muy pesado- dijo Ron, señalando al armario- O puede que Crookshanks

-Los animales no respiran así, lo que oigo es de una persona... Tengo miedo, Ron...

-Anda, venga, junta la cama- acepto Ron

Hermione salió de su cama y la arrastro con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, no vaya a ser que la Sra. Weasley se pasase por ahí para ver lo que pasaba. Ron le ayudo. Al juntar las dos camas, daba la impresión que lo que había en la habitación era una sola cama matrimonial. Ambos se metieron en su parte de la cama.

-¿Mejor así?- pregunto Ron. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. La luz de luna iluminaba sus cabezas. Hermione miro la ventana.

-Hoy hay luna llena- comento Hermione

-Esperemos que Lupin se haya tomado su poción o esta noche, en vez de oír respiraciones, oirás aullidos- dijo Ron

Ambos se rieron con una risita breve y nerviosa para luego dar paso a un silencio incomodo. Era un poco embarazoso el estar los dos en una misma cama, ya que las sabanas no estaban metidas bajo el colchón y los dos podían meterse en la mitad de la cama del otro. El silencio fue roto por un estampido.

¡CRACK!

Los gemelos volvieron a aparecerse. Hermione, de nuevo sobresaltada del susto, se abrazo inconscientemente con fuerza a los primero que encontró. Lo primero que encontró fue el cuerpo de Ron. La sangre de este le estaba subiendo rápidamente a la cabeza, poniéndose colorado.

-Oímos el ruido de algo arrastrándose y vini...- Fred comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo. En su cara se dibujo una enorme sonrisa. Hizo a una señal a su gemelo, pero George ya se había dado cuenta de lo que Fred le quería mostrar. El también tenia una enorme sonrisa picarona en su cara al mirar a Ron y Hermione.

-Si oímos gemidos esta noche, ya sabemos por que es- dijo George picaronamente a su gemelo

-No le hagas daño, Ronnie- dijo Fred

Y con otro estadillo y riéndose a carcajadas, Fred y George desaparecieron.

Hermione notaba el calor de Ron, además del suyo propio, ya que ella enrojeció debido a los comentarios de los gemelos.

-¿Soy yo o aquí hace demasiado calor?- dijo Ron

Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Ron y le soltó.

-¡Perdón, perdón! Ha sido sin querer...- Hermione se moría de vergüenza

-No... No ha sido nada- Ron se ponía mas colorado por momentos. No era lo mismo un abrazo de agradecimiento, de esos que se daban en el colegio que un abrazo tan fuerte y en un sitio como en el que estaban...

-Bu... Buenas noches- tartamudeo Hermione, a punto de darse media vuelta y cerrar los ojos pero antes de poder hacerlo, Ron le beso en la boca. Hermione sentía cerca de su acelerado corazón el acelerado corazón de Ron. Sus manos vacilaron: no sabían si quedarse donde estaban, apartar a Ron de su lado o abrazarle como el estaba empezando a hacer. De momento, solo le respondió al beso. Sus manos dejaron de vacilar para acabar abrazando a Ron. El chico se atrevió a mas intentando subirle el camisón...

-¡NO!

Hermione empujo a Ron hacia el lado de la cama de este.

-¡No, no quiero hacer eso!

-Pero creía que tu... y yo... y...- titubeo Ron confuso

-Si... Pero no eso... Es que no quiero hacerlo...

-Es por Harry ¿verdad?- dijo Ron, serio

-¡No! A Harry no le quiero como te quiero a ti... Harry solo es un amigo...

-Bien, bien... Al fin y al cabo, aun tenemos dos meses por delante...- Ron abrazo a Hermione por detrás- De todas formas ¿A que me dejas dormir abrazado a ti? Ya veras como no pasas miedo esta noche

-Gracias, Ronald- Hermione se volvió hacia el, le abrazo y le planto un beso en la boca- Buenas noches

Minutos después, consiguieron conciliar el sueño.

-Malditos jóvenes, por eso los odio, porque nunca saben lo que quieren- gruño alguien desde un cuadro de la habitación- Y los repetidos de arriba son tremendos

Bajo la puerta de la habitación de Ron y Hermione, había dos cuerda de color carne cuyos otros extremos estabas en las orejas de Fred y George.

-Jaja, ya veras que bien nos lo vamos a pasar mañana convirtiendo a esos dos en dos tomates vivientes- dijo Fred entre carcajadas mientras guardaba las orejas extensibles

Este mi primer fan-fic de Harry Potter, así que no seáis muy crueles conmigo XD. Y ya que es el primero ¡que mejor que dedicárselo a mi pareja favorita de HP! Si, los primeros días en Grimmauld Place seguramente han sido los mejores tiempos para Ron y Hermione ya que Harry estaba "sufriendo" en Privet Drive D... Y, por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta aun, el que tuvo la culpa de todo eso fue Phineas Nigellus, que desde luego, sus respiraciones unen personas XDDD


End file.
